


Replica

by AtPK



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android!Gavin Reed, Human!Gavin Reed, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/pseuds/AtPK
Summary: If Connor can’t fuck up Gavin Reed, human;  at least he should be allowed to fuck up Gavin Reed, android.





	1. Activation

It was a perfect replica, right down to the scar on its nose and the five o’clock stubble. The only thing to show that Connor wasn’t looking at the real Gavin Reed was the slowly cycling LED on its temple; currently white, as it waited for activation.

Connor had paid a lot of money for this upgrade, black market, of course, because such cosmetic changes were not endorsed by Cyberlife: no changes were permitted to be made to an android to make them resemble any living person. But Connor’d had to find some way of relieving this — frustration? — he felt towards the actual arrogant meat sack that tormented his working life.

Connor still needed to make some changes, some upgrades to its programming; if he activated it now it would just be an empty shell, and that wouldn’t do for what he wanted. He wanted it to be as much as possible like the real thing, in every way.

Human sensitivity

Human strength 

Human reaction time

Connor pulled up the list of human emotions he wanted it to simulate: ambition, arrogance, rudeness, disrespect. He uploaded his memory files of the encounters he’d had with Gavin Reed, human, into Gavin Reed, android, and pressed the flashing activation button.

It took a few moments for the systems to boot up, and for the LED to cycle blue, and then Gavin Reed, android, opened his eyes and looked at Connor.

“The fuck am I?”

The tone of his voice was perfect. Connor smiled.

“The fuck are you smiling at?”

Reed reached for the gun that would normally have been in its holster but it wasn’t there, and Connor suddenly felt sorry that he hadn’t provided it, if only so he could have ripped it out of Reed’s hand and pointed it into his face instead, for once.

“Where’s my fucking gun?”

Connor noted the LED slowly cycle to yellow, as Reed turned in a circle to take in his surroundings.

“What is this place?”

“Somewhere quiet.” Connor replied, aware that it was the first time he’d spoken since switching the android on.

“Oh yeah,” Reed sneered at. “Is that so no one’ll hear you scream, when I stick your head up your ass.”

It was perfect.

“No, detective.” Connor stepped closer. “It’s so no one will hear you.”

Reed shoved him, hard, but, this time, Connor didn’t react the way Reed expected him to; he didn’t back down, or step away.

“You can’t fucking touch me, plastic!”

He was so certain of his superiority, but he was so wrong. Connor could do whatever he wanted, he just didn’t know what that was yet.

“I’ve had enough this shit, I’m outta here.”

“You’re not going anywhere, detective.”

Connor caught his arm, just above the elbow, as he turned to find a way out.

“The hell I’m not,” Reed growled as he balled his fingers into a fist, and swung it at Connor; Connor caught it and crushed it, the yell of pain exploding from Reed’s lips, sending a rush of — excitement? — through him.

Reed wrenched his fist free of Connor’s grip.

“Fucking android.” Reed spat at him. “Did something get broken in head? A few wires crossed? D’you think you’ll get away with this?”

“And what exactly do you think you’ll do to stop me from getting away with this?”

Reed glared at him in disgust and rage.

“I’m a human, you’re a fucking android. D’you think this revolution’s changed anything? One word from me to the right people and you’ll end up on the scrap heap, where you fucking belong.”

Reed sneered at him, again so certain in his own superiority. 

“I’ve had enough of you speaking now, detective.”

And it was true, he could see the flash of his own LED, fast and vibrant red; something he’d always needed to keep hidden in all his other dealings with Reed; he could never show how - angry? — Reed’s words made him.

“What the fuck’s that supposed to mean?”

Connor grabbed him by his collar, lifted him and threw him across the room, watching as Reed’s body hit the hall with a thump and crumpled to the floor. It took a few moments for him to shake himself off, his LED cycling red, to match Connor’s own, before he pushed himself back up to his feet, a trail of blood running from his head down his face; it was a shame it was blue and not red.

Reed bared his teeth as he launched himself at Connor, knocking them both to the floor, fist smashing into Connor’s face, once, twice, three times.

Connor laughed, he didn’t know exactly what emotion it was linked to, amusement, perhaps, that Reed still thought he could get the better of him, that Reed still thought he was better than him. 

Reed grabbed him by the collar and smacked his head back against the floor. 

Connor smiled up at him: “Is that the best you’ve got, detective?”

Reed’s chest was heaving as if a real heart hammered beneath his ribs, forcing the blood and adrenaline through his body, and Connor wished he didn’t know if was all an illusion. The spike of anger he suddenly felt made him want to — what? What did he want to do?

Connor’s hand flashed up and grabbed Reed by the back of the neck, yanking him down, and smashing his face into the floor by Connor’s head. Reed’s grunt of pain so close to Connor’s ear, sparked something else in him, as he flipped them over, pinning Reed beneath him.

“What’re you gonna do, asshole?” Reed snarled, spitting blue blood up at him. Blue blood.

It wasn’t perfect.

Connor stood up, wiping the blood from his face.

“You aren’t good enough.”

Reed turned, pushing himself up on his knees, getting to his feet. Connor kicked him, lifting him up off the floor and sending him sprawling back down.

“You aren’t good enough.”

Connor kicked him again ... and again ... and again ... until Reed’s body was finally still, silent, the pool of blue blood growing out around him - LED off. 

Connor stood back, swiping his hair back out of his face, his pulsing LED slowly cycling back to blue. 

He’d broken his replica, but he felt better.

Connor sat back down at the computer, ignoring the blood he smeared on the keys, and began to methodically order the replacement components he’d need to get Gavin Reed, android, back in working order.

As his fingers were making one list, he was mentally making another, number one on that list being: don’t make Gavin Reed, android, bleed; it was the blue blood that broke the illusion and almost ruined everything. No blood, no problem.

He was just sitting back from his console, when a call from Hank flashed up.

“Connor?”

“Yes, Hank.”

“We’ve got a new case.”

“I’ll be right there.”

Connor looked down at Gavin Reed, android, committing the image to memory, just in case he felt the need to recall the glassy, dead gaze, later, in the presence of Gavin Reed, human.


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin Reed, human, gives Connor yet another incentive to hurt Gavin Reed, android.

“Detective Reed,” Connor acknowledged.

“Plastic prick,” Reed countered, without missing a beat.

Connor watched as he picked up his coffee cup and drank, his throat muscles flexing as the liquid went down. Reed noticed him staring. 

“You gotta problem, plastic prick?”

“I was just wondering, detective, what your fixation is with my genitalia.”

Reed snorted, and nearly choked on his coffee; he looked around him to share his amusement with someone else but they were alone in the break room, so Reed just shook his head instead.

“You sassing me now?” Reed said, grinning at him. “You lot win a little revolution and suddenly think you’ve got the right to talk to a human however you want. Is that it?”

Connor just stared at him.

“If we were alone right now, I’d make you eat your fucking words.”

_If we were alone right now, detective, I’d smash your face through that glass wall and watch you drown in your own blood._


	3. Sensory overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor learns exactly what it is he wants from Gavin Reed, human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains non-con

Connor fitting the last component into place and stood back to look at the android, its metal plates open, white and grey; smooth and cold.

An alert flashed on the computer screen, letting him know that the file had successfully transferred. 

His fingers moved briskly over the keys, hearing the metal plates close, looking up to watch the synthetic skin appear like a wave over the metal chassis.

Gavin Reed, android, naked and lifeless, until Connor chose to activate him. 

He stepped forward, a hand lightly touching the skin, the wiry brush of hair - was this what Gavin Reed, human, looked like? He’d made sure to get a model that best fitted Reed’s height, weight, build; he’d used Reed’s medical records to correctly replicate every scar, blemish, freckle.

Connor’s hand ghosted over the twisted scar tissue on Reed’s hip from a stab wound he’d sustained during his time in vice.

Reed was always going on plastic pricks, but there was nothing plastic about it; it felt soft, nestled in its bed of coarse dark hair.

A call from Hank flashed up and he shut it down.  
Now was not the time for being reminded about Hank and the person he wanted to be for Hank; now was the time for him to be the person he wanted to be for Gavin Reed.

The call from Hank flashed up again and this time he turned away from the inactive android and headed for the stairs.

“Hank?”

“Where are you, buddy? You were supposed to met me half an hour again,”

“I’m sorry, Hank, it slipped my mind. I’m on my way.”

Reed was there, at the gathering, talking to Tina and Chris; Connor avoided him, keeping close to Hank; but as the evening wore on, he found himself watching Reed more. The more he drank, the sloppier he became, not paying much attention to what he was drinking, not paying any attention to what he was saying, loud and obnoxious. 

“Hey,” Hank said, appearing at his side. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“I’m here.”

“I can see that, Connor. What’re you doing?”

“People watching,” he replied. “That’s the correct term, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” 

“I’m happy, Hank. Go on and enjoy the party.”

Hank seemed to think about that for a moment, before shaking his head: “If you’re sure you’re okay. We can get going soon, if you like?”

“There’s no rush.”

And there wasn’t. Connor was happy to keep watching Reed, making an inventory of his clothes so he could go and buy the exact same outfit on his way home. 

Reed reached down and tugged at his sweater, pulling it up and over his head, his shirt riding up slightly so that Connor could see that he’d got the placement of the scar on Reed’s hip, and the dusting of dark hair running down into the waistband of his trousers, exactly right.

Connor filed the image to him memory, and played it over in his head, in the taxi back to Hank’s place. Hank was drunk, but not so much so that Connor would need to worry about him. He petted Sumo at the door and said goodbye to Hank before jumping back into the taxi, his thirium pump pushing blood faster through his system in - anticipation?

It was a shame that Gavin Reed, android, didn’t smell like Gavin Reed, human, but with the new outfit, he looked exactly like the drunk mess Connor had left behind at the bar an hour before.

Connor fed the new information into the programme and hit the activation key.

It took a while again for the system to boot up and then Gavin Reed, android, opened his eyes and looked at Connor. 

He squinted and looked around him, blinking back the confusion.

“You’re very drunk, detective.”

“You don’t say, dipshit.” Reed bit back. “Where’s Tina? She was just here, right?”

“Everyone else is gone, it’s just us now.”

“Fucking great.”

Reed took a step and tripped over one of the cables leading from the stasis chamber to the console. Connor reached out to catch him.

“I don’t need your fucking help,” Reed snapped, shoving him away. “I need a fucking taxi.”

Connor watched him stagger towards where he thought the door should be, before turning around in confusion.

“Where’s the fucking door?”

“You aren’t going anywhere, detective.”

“Like hell I’m not.”

Connor smiled. 

“What are you fucking smiling at?” 

Reed’s LED slowly cycled to yellow, his vision clearing slightly.

“Where are we? This isn’t the pub.”

“We’re somewhere quiet.”

“Oh yeah,” Reed said but he didn’t continue, his LED cycling to red; perhaps he did remember something from the last time he was activated, after all. 

Connor took a step forward, and Reed lunged at him, taking him by surprise, the punch just skimming Connor’s ear; he ducked to the left and caught Reed’s arm propelling him forward and down to the ground, arm pinned behind his back. 

“That was very sloppy, detective.” Connor said, leaning down over his prone body, and Reed slammed his head back into Connor’s face, sending Connor staggering backwards, a hand going to his nose, coming away blue. 

Reed was back up on his feet and making a run for the stairs, but he was slow, his movements sluggish from the affects of the programme, and Connor slammed into him. 

They both barrelled to the floor.

Connor’s thirium pump kicked into overdrive and he grabbed Reed by the hair, intent on smashing his face into the floor, repeatedly, but this mental list flashed up in front of his eyes: No blood, no problem.

Reed was panting below him, harsh, ragged, unnecessary, breaths. 

Connor slowed down his own breathing, bringing his thirium pump back under control, his LED cycling back to yellow. Reed’s remained a constant red.

“What you gonna do, arsehole?” Reed snarled, and something sparked in Connor; that same something he remembered from the last time he’d had Reed pinned beneath him, that same something he’d felt in the taxi back here - anticipation, excitement - and something else, something darker, deeper.

The memory file of Reed removing his sweater, showing Connor that dusting of dark hair disappearing into his waistband, opened in Connor’s mind, like a promise. 

He reached down and yanked up Reed’s sweater, a hand pushing up under his shirt, fingers gliding over the scar on his hip; hands holding him down, when Reed bucked beneath him. 

“The fuck are you doing?” Reed growled, pushing himself up from the floor; Connor grabbed his neck and forced him back down, his face grazing the concrete. 

The truth was, Connor didn’t know what he was doing, he just knew that the feeling inside of him was too strong, and he needed it to stop, and the only way to make it stop was to — do what he was doing.

Reed grunted as Connor’s hand, the one still on his hip, moved over, fumbling with the button and zip on the front of Reed’s trousers. 

Connor had already seen this body naked today, but now, with Reed fighting him, swearing and cursing him, pushing up into him, bucking and grinding, he realised that his, not so plastic, prick was hard, the thirium pulsing into it, making it almost blue in his hand, when he pulled it out. 

He moved slightly, keeping his hold on Reed’s neck, as he pulled him up on to his knees.  
Reed’s heart pounded through the layers of clothes between them.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Reed snarled as Connor rubbed his prick against his backside, guiding the tip into Reed’s body. Connor closed his eyes, and pushed toward, feeling Reed clench around him, trying to force him out, trying to pull him it. 

This is what he had wanted. It was so clear to him now. This is what he had always wanted from Gavin Reed, human.

He rubbed his thumb in a small circle on the back of Reed’s neck, reassuring, threatening - both? - as he began to fuck him, slow, long, hard strokes.

The sensors in his prick picked up every variation in the muscle clenched around it, the friction, the pull and push, the heart beat pulsing strong, faltering each time Connor thrust forward. He turned his audio filters up to maximum to catch the panted breaths forced from Reed’s lungs, recording them for later playback, perhaps, when Gavin Reed, human, was insulting him.

The sound of synthetic skin slapping synthetic skin filled the room, and he thought again of that line of dark hair on Reed’s stomach, leading down, the pale, warm, living skin. The sensors on his prick burned, almost painful, and his movements became faster, more erratic, insistent.

Connor thrust in as far as he could, pulling Reed back against him, his sensors burning, blinding, peaking and then subsiding. 

Reed stood up the moment Connor stepped away from him, pulling up his trousers and yanking down his sweater. His LED pulsed red, a deep dark, red, and Connor could have mistaken his shaking for something else, if he couldn’t see the rage in his eyes. 

“You bastard,” Reed snarled, baring his teeth, as he launched himself at Connor. Connor caught him and slammed him backward into the stasis chamber, the connections fitting into place and sucking him in.

“It’s time to go to sleep now, detective.”

But Gavin Reed, android, was already out for the count, the stasis pulling him under almost immediately. 

Connor stood back and stared at him, his perfect replica, noting the slowly spreading stain on his trousers, blue blood; he made a note to get them dry cleaned. 

Connor sat down at his computer console, but didn’t reach for the keypad, his thoughts solely on Gavin Reed, human, and how much Connor would like to make him bleed.


	4. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets caught staring

Connor hadn’t realised how late it was until he looked up from the paperwork in front of him, and glanced at the clock - 22:07. 

At first, he thought he was alone, but then he heard a sigh from a few desks over. Reed was still there. Connor noted the empty coffee cups on his desk, the carton of some kind of takeout. Reed, engrossed in the open file on his desk, groping for one of the cups, picked it up, went to take a drink and then realised it was empty.

Connor watched as Reed ran his fingers through his hair and then stood up, pushing the chair back, and stretched out the muscles in his back. Connor thought that it would be nice to put his hands on Reed’s hips and run them up the length of his body.

Reed turned around to head to the rec room, and caught Connor’s stare. For a fraction of a second neither of them reacted and then Reed’s expression changed, becoming harder, more guarded; Connor noted the the slightly elevated rate of his heartbeat; discomfort, surprise, irritation? 

Connor stood up, and placed the paperwork he’d just finished onto Hank’s desk, ready for official sign off in the morning.

Reed was still watching him as he turned to leave. Connor paused once and looked back over his shoulder.

“Keep walking, asshat.” Reed warned, and Connor did.


	5. Neural link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor programmes Gavin Reed, android, to submit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains dub-con / non-con

Connor didn’t overwrite the programme this time, he overlayed it. The android, still in stasis, looked peaceful, unguarded; it was the expression he’d briefly glimpsed on Reed’s face before it’d been replaced by the usual scowl.

Connor switching the sensitivity up a few notches, and waited the, now familiar, few moments for Gavin Reed, android, to boot up. Reed looked at him, his LED cycling a cool calm blue.

“Gavin,” he tested, feeling the name on his tongue.

“Connor,” Reed replied, a touch of amusement in his voice. 

Connor grabbed him by the belt and pulled him forward.

“You’re eager.”

“Yes,” Connor agreed. “I want you.”

His hands moved up under Reed’s sweater. Reed shoved him away, and Connor glanced toward the console wondering if he’d got something wrong with the programme.

“Your hands are fucking freezing.”

Connor smiled: “I’m sorry.” He said, switching up his thermal regulator. “Is that better?”

Reed didn’t resist when Connor touched him this time, his skin quivering under Connor’s fingers as he moved to stand behind Reed. Connor’s memory clip of early overlapped with what was now before his eyes and, as he’d wanted to do then, he put his hands on Reed’s hips, and moved them up his body, shucking his sweater and T-shirt up and tugging them over his head. 

A hand on his shoulder, turned Reed around to face him. 

“Here?” Reed said. “In the basement.”

“Yes,” Connor replied.

Reed’s gaze landed on the stasis chamber and his LED cycled to yellow, before returning to blue. 

“Gavin.”

Reed looked back at him, his LED cycling fast through yellow, red and back to blue. He didn’t resist when Connor guided him backwards until he bumped up against the washing machine. Connor felt the warmth of the skin under his palms, and the softness of the hair under his fingers, as he yanking Reed’s head back, and smashing their lips together.

Reed resisted. 

Connor licked his tongue over the rough skin.

Reed continued to resist.

Connor watched his LED cycle from yellow to red, yellow to red. He tugged on Reed’s hair. The LED cycled clear red. Connor persisted - red, red, red, yellow, red, yellow, red, yellow, yellow, yellow, blue - and Reed submitted; he wasn’t strong enough to fight the programme. 

Connor nudged his slowly hardening prick against Reed’s, and Reed moaned into his mouth. 

There were too many layers of clothes between them and Connor reached down to open the button on his jeans, nudging down the zipper as he closed his hand around his prick and pulling it out. He rubbed it against Reed as he kissed him again, his hands stroking and pinching warm, pliant skin.

Reed bucked into him, his panted breaths in Connor’s ear, and Connor unbuckled the belt at Reed’s waist, slipping it free of the loops and letting it fall to the floor at their feet. 

They both groaned as Connor squeezed Reed’s prick, tugged it out and pressed his own against it, his hand closing around both to pump them together. 

“Turn around,” and Reed did, bracing his hands on the top of the washing machine. Connor didn’t miss the way Reed’s skin crawled under his touch, or the way his LED cycled from yellow to red, and remained there.

“I don’t want to do this.” 

“It’s too late for that.”

Connor stepped out of his jeans and pushed down Reed’s, reaching around him to continue pumping his prick. It had lost most of it’s hardness now that Reed was once again fighting the programme, but it didn’t matter. Connor was still hard, and pulsing blue, as he pushed into Reed.

Reed’s fingers grasped the top of the washing machine and held on tightly as Connor began to thrust into his, shoving him repeatedly into the unyielding metal and plastic. 

Leaning forward over Reed, Connor kissing his ear, his neck, his shoulder; he sucked, feeling, as much as seeing, the blue blood rush to the surface. Without really thinking about what he was doing, he placed his hands over Reed’s and opened the neural link. 

The sudden rush of conflicting information took him by surprise; the overwhelming pull to follow one programme, while at the same time feeling the push of the other. Connor could feel both his own sensory input and also the sensory feedback from Reed.

Reed realised he was there and tried to force him out; Connor, being the newer, more advanced model, had no problem forcing him back and continued to force him back until he had Reed surrounded and diminished. 

“You belong to me.” 

He didn’t need to speak, the truth was there loud enough for them both to hear and understand. Connor was aware of the movements of his physical body, of the noises from Reed’s, but it didn’t compare to the connection. 

When Connor reached his climax, Reed went through it with him.


	6. Against the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor’s interest is piqued in yet another way.

Connor’s proximity sensors burst into life afew seconds before Reed caught him by the arm and pushed him up against the wall, his forearm pressed up under Connor’s throat.

“We need to have a chat about this little unhealthy obsession you’ve developed.”

He was so close that Connor could smell him, rain and coffee, with an undercurrent of aggression. Connor had to stop himself from moving closer into the heat radiating from Reed’s body.

“Your proximity is inappropriate, Detective Reed.”

“Am I making you uncomfortable?”

No.

“Yes.”

“Good,”

Reed increased the pressure on his throat and Connor felt those stirrings of excitement once again; he wanted Reed to be rough with him.

“I want you to stop staring at me.”

“I don’t know that I have been staring at you.”

“We both know that you have, and I want it to stop. Do you understand me?”

There was something dangerous in his tone.

Connor nodded.

“Okay.”

Reed stepped away from him and Connor instantly wanted him back. They stared at each other for a moment longer and then Reed turned and disappeared back through the doors into the bullpen.

Connor remained where he was until he regained full control of his misbehaving sensors, and overactive thirium pump, andthen returned to his desk, wondering just what Gavin Reed, human, would do next if Connor did continue to make him feel uncomfortable.


	7. Top to bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor learns that it’s just as much fun to be the one getting fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains dub-con / non-con

The first thing Connor noticed was the cycling red LED, the second was the blinking cursor on the console screen. He was certain he’d deactivated Gavin Reed, android, after their last session.

Connor switched on the light and continued down the stairs.

“What have you been doing?” Connor asked.

They stared at each other, the deep anger in Reed’s eyes a perfect mirror to the red of his LED. He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, trapped immobile in the stasis chamber.

Connor moved over to the console.

It was gibberish, on the screen, some binary, some symbols, random letters and numbers. It made no sense. It was incoherent. Nothing at all for Connor to be concerned about.

“You can’t contact the outside world. You are incapable. Please do not try again.”

Reed continued to glare at him.

Connor sat down at the screen placed a finger on the delete button and watched everything that Reed had attempt to communicate, disappear, as if it had never been there.

He set to work on his new programme, not knowing how he was going to get this one to work anywhere near as successfully as the last. He didn’t want to overwrite anything, but he did want to explore in more detail what had happened earlier in the hallway of the precinct.

Connor tinkered with the programme for a while longer and then pressed send, turning to watch the transition on Reed’s face. One type of anger was replaced by another.

“For fuck sake,” he huffed. “Are you following me now too?”

“No, Detective Reed. Just because I happen to be in the same place as you, doesn’t mean I’m following you.”

“Shut your fucking mouth.”

Connor did.

Reed circled him.

“I know what you want,”

“Do you?”

“Why else would you be following me around like a fucking bitch in heat?”

“Detective Reed,”

“Shut your fucking mouth,” Reed warned him again. “And get on your knees.”

Connor did, his sensors alive and thrumming with anticipation. He looked up at Reed, the full length of his body, and resisted the urge to lick his lips.

“You really do want this, dontcha?” Reed laughed.

Yes.

“Dirty computer.” Reed breathed, lowering his zipper and pulling out his cock. “It’s all yours.” Connor waited as Reed moved closer to his mouth, the tip of his cock coming to rest on Connor’s lips. “Now you can open your mouth, and suck.”

Connor did, his salivation mechanism kicking into play as soon Reed’s cock pushed into his mouth. He sucked and Reed groaned, which only made him suck harder.

Reed steadied himself with a hand on Connor’s shoulder, and Connor looked up at him again. His eyes were closed, his breathing heavy, a slight blue tinge to his cheeks. Such a beautiful replica.

“Stop staring at me, asshat.” Reed growled, and Connor looked away again, bracing himself with a hand on Reed’s thigh, as Reed began to properly fuck his mouth.

Connor wanted more, he didn’t just want Reed’s cock in his mouth. Connor moaned, the vibration moving from him and up Reed, as he reached to touch himself.

“Look at you, you’re begging for it.” Reed sounded surprised.

“I want,” Connor started but stopped himself before he could continue. He didn’t want to influence things too much at this point.

“You want, do you?” Reed laughed, and stepped away from him, his cock leaving Connor’s mouth with a soft pop. “Get up.” Reed ordered.

Connor did, and then waited for further instructions. Reed pushed him backwards, little insistent nudges to his chest, making him backup slowly until the back of his knees came into contact with the sofa and he sat down heavily.

Reed looked impatient.

“C’mon, kneel up there, for fuck sake, do I have to tell you to do everything?”

Connor did as he was told, kneeling up on the sofa, crossing his arms on the back to steady himself. Reed’s fingers fumbled with the button on his jeans and then they were yanked down; a hand on his hip lifted him up higher and he arched his back slightly.

Reed didn’t do anything.

Connor glanced over his shoulder, noting Reed’s LED cycling from yellow to red.

“Detective Reed,” Connor said, not adding: Don’t start fighting this now.

“Shut up,” Reed huffed. “And don’t fucking look at me.”

Connor looked back ahead at the wall, tensing only a little when he felt Reed’s cock pushing into him. His sensors there were just as sensitive as the ones in his cock, and he relished the feel of Reed filling him up.

Connor closed his eyes and moaned into his arms.

Reed fucked him; hard even thrusts that pushed him forward into the cushions. Reed faltered, and Connor looked back at him again, his LED now on a firm red. Of all the times for him to start fighting the programme, it had to be now. Connor would have to take control.

He reached back for Reed’s arm and pulled him forward, missing the feel of his his cock almost instantly. Connor wanted to kiss him but instead guided him to sit down, moving quickly to straddle his lap before he could do anything more to breakaway.

Reed’s eyes squeezed closed as Connor sat back on his cock, and started to ride him, hard.

“Don’t fight it,” Connor coaxed, hands braced on the sofa back, either side of Reed’s head, trapping him between.

“Get the fuck off me.” There was no conviction to his words and Connor ignored him anyway, or at least he did until Reed started to try and physically push him away.

Connor thought about slapping him but instead, he brought both his hands to the sides of Reed’s face and forced the neural link.

No, no, no, no, no.

Yes.

No!

Don’t fight this.

Connor forced his will on Reed, bombarding him with his needs, and his desires, and his pleasure.

“Do what I want.” Connor whispered into his ear, and Reed did, slamming up into him with a force that made Connor’s body shudder.

Reed twisted with him in his lap and pushed him back against the seat, lifted Connor’s leg up over his shoulder and then pounded into him.

Connor threw his head back and gasp moan groaned, his whole body thrumming with the raw power of Reed’s thrusts.

“I hate you.” Reed breathed as they both climaxed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor looks deeper into Reed’s past, and his curiosity is once again peeked.

There was a man leaning back against Reed’s desk, arms crossed, in muttered conversation with him. Connor did a quick identity check.

Price Montgomery. Vice. 

It took less than a few seconds to connect Reed and Montgomery; the latter had been the formers SO during his time in vice - but that didn’t explain why Reed seemed intimidated by the older man. 

Connor recognised the small telltale signs: the tapping of his fingers on his thigh, the clenching of his teeth, the way he avoided eye contact with Montgomery. There had been nothing in Reed’s file to suggest they’d ended on bad terms, but perhaps Connor needed to dig a little deeper.

He got his chance a little later that day.

On paper, Reed was everything Connor knew him to be; a high achiever who thought nothing of stepping on others to succeed. There were numerous complaints, from colleagues, about his behaviour but his successful conviction rate was always high. 

It seemed you didn’t need to be nice, to be good at your job.

Connor scrolled back to Reed’s time in vice, looking for anything out of the ordinary he might have missed the first time. And the closer he looked, the more discrepancies he found; some dates that didn’t match; a few incident reports that didn’t fit, and each time he pushed for more information, he hit the confidentiality red tape. 

This was unexpected and it took Connor a good few minutes before he could break through the alerts. 

Covert operations.

Reed had been undercover during his time in vice. Connor felt that same stirring of excitement he felt so often now when thinking about Reed, and he continued to open file after file. 

Operation Rowntree’s objective was to gain information on the Detroit Partnership’s criminal activities, including, but not exclusive to, racketeering, gambling, murder, narcotics, trafficking, smuggling, fraud and money laundering.

Reed had infiltrated the crime organisation, only to get caught, soon after, in a conflict with a rival gang. Reed had triggered his emergency exit protocol. 

Connor pulled up the list of injuries sustained by Reed before he was extracted. 

**Blunt impact trauma characterised bybruises, patterned injuries, and internal injuries**

_Patterned injuries:_ Impact with rods and semi-rigid tubing indicated by tram track bruises to arms, thighs, back, torso and buttocks.

_Falanga_ : Minor bruises found on the sole of the feet indicative of repeated blunt impact trauma.

_Head injury_ : Sub-scalp bruises and lacerations 

_Injuries to internal organs_ : fracture of the right eighth and ninth ribs resulting in hemoperitoneum from laceration of liver.

**Wrist suspension**

Ligature marks on wrists

**Thermal burns**

Burns from the application of cigarettes to the digital pads of the toes, the fingers and the dorsum of the hand.

Connor sat quietly for a time looking over the list. 

One thing was clear, his replica would need more scars. A lot more scars.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor updates Gavin Reed, android, with the new information he’d gained about Gavin Reed, human.

Once again, the cursor was flashing on the console screen and Connor felt a spike of anger, which honestly surprised him, because his anger was usually reserved for Gavin Reed, human, not Gavin Reed, android.

Connor took his time to walk down the stairs, and make his way over to the stasis chamber. Reed watched him through slitted eyes, which widened when Connor grabbed him by the chin and wrenched his head up to meet Connor’s gaze.

“You’re starting to annoy me -“ he twisted Reed’s head to face the console. “- with whatever this is you’re trying to do.”

Reed tried to pull free, but Connor dug in his nails, cutting the skin. The blue blood beaded and Connor watched it for a moment before letting go. Reed shouldn’t have been able to move in the stasis chamber, and the fact troubled him. He was getting stronger.

Conner patted Reed’s cheek before sitting down at the console, giving the nonsense on the screen only a cursory look before deleting it. The information he’d gathered earlier clouded his concentration and he was eager to get on with things, and quickly. He interfaced with the console, and dumped the info packet into the relevant memory bank. He took a little longer with the visual characteristics, making sure to enter all the injuries Reed had sustained during Operation Rowntree, and imagining how they’d be mapped out on Reed’s body.

Every change he made to the slowly revolving image on the screen, appeared instantly on Reed’s synthetic skin; the burn marks, the darker scaring to his back, thighs, torso, left by the rods and pipes that had been used to beat him, and the slightly puckered white scars where he’d been cut. The eighth and ninth ribs had healed but Connor could still see the imperfection, and he ghosted his fingers over the spot, feeling the way the bones had knitted back together, no longer completely smooth.

Reed was quite magnificent, and Connor couldn’t help but press a kiss to one of the scars on his shoulder. Reed’s skin twitched under his touch, only urging Connor do it again, this time licking up one of the scars on Reed’s chest. 

He was suddenly overcome with the desire to trail his tongue over every scar and blemish, over every imperfection; he wanted to map the whole of Reed’s body with his mouth, and he would have done it, if a notification hadn’t chosen that moment to flash up, reminding him of the other possibilities the evening held.

The programme was ready for upload, and he reluctantly stood away from Reed to press the send button.

Reed huffed a laugh, and Connor turned back to him.

“Is something funny, Gavin?”

“You mean apart from this whole fucking situation?”

“Do you find the situation you’re in right now amusing?”

Connor didn’t think he’d ever be able to wrap his mind around the way humans thought. 

“Not funny, ha ha, dipshit.” Reed bit out. “This shit keeps happening to me.”

“You do seem quite unlucky.”

Reed stared at him, and the intensity of his gaze was unnerving.

“Are you going to let me outta this thing?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“Scared?”

There was a challenge in Reed’s voice, and Connor bridled.

“What d’you think I’m gonna do?” Reed asked. “D’you think I’m gonna fight you? Like that’s worked out really well for me so far, hasn’t it? First you kicked my head in, then you fucked me, then you fucked me again, with a little side of mindfuckery, and then I fucked you, with a bit more mindfuckery. I can’t stop you from doing whatever the fuck you want to do to me.”

“Well, when you put it like that,”

Reed huffed another laugh.

“You fucking asshole.”

Connor released him from the stasis chamber, and he fell forward, throwing out his arm to stop his face from hitting the floor.

“What d’you want from me this time? You wanna fuck me again?”

Connor watched him stand up, not sure if he liked this straight talking, phlegmatic Reed; he was more familiar with the angry, hotheaded Reed; at least he knew where he stood with that one.

“And if I did, what then?”

Reed grinned at him, and spread out his arms as in invitation.

“There’s no need for us to fight, Connor. You want me? Fine. I’ve had about enough of being hurt. You don’t need to force me.”

Connor still felt wrongfooted, as if he was missing an integral part of the overall picture, but Reed was offering himself without the need for Connor programming it into him, and he wasn’t about to pass on the opportunity. 

Reed took the few steps back towards the console table, reaching behind him to push the keyboard and connecting cables out of the way, before sliding backwards up onto it. 

“What’re you waiting for?”

He was practically naked, apart from the black briefs, and they left very little to the imagine when Reed spread his knees and rested his hands, one on the other, on the table, between his legs. 

“You’re not what I expected.” Connor breathed.

“You don’t know me, asshat.” Reed countered.

And that was a truth Connor couldn’t deny. There was far more to Gavin Reed than the two dimensional character Connor had originally programmed. 

Reed just widened his knees further as Connor stepped in between his legs, leaning down to kiss him. The LED remained a calm and steady blue, and Reed showed no sign of resisting, in fact he moaned a little into Connor mouth, when Connor rocked against his cock.

It felt nice, to not have to fight.

He nuzzling and nipped at the intersection of Reed’s neck and his shoulder, holding on firmly to Reed’s hips in case he thought about going anywhere, but, instead of pulling away, Reed pulled him in closer, wrapping his legs around Connor’s waist and holding him against his body.

It was nice, until the bare sparking power cable of the stasis chamber was rammed into his neck port and the volts of electricity shot through him, instantly compromising his biocomponents. 

Connor tried to pull away but Reed held him tight, in a parody of a loving embrace, until his system started to shut down. It was only when Connor’s legs gave out that Reed let him go, and he folded to the floor. His vision was dull and wavering, but he could still see Reed standing over him, looking down at him with a fury that his slowly cycling blue LED didn’t match. 

He had got stronger.

Connor was helpless to do anything but watch as Reed reached to remove his thirium pump regulator, but the moment his intent to kill Connor became obvious, the subroutine Connor has hidden in his programming kicked in. 

Reed went into stasis the instant the failsafe crashing down.

If Connor had breathed he would have let out a shuddering relieved breath, but as it was he just stared up at the ceiling. This was his own fault for extending Reed’s programming, for deliberately making it unpredictable; he’d wanted to know how the real Reed would act, but he’d never dreamed that his replica would actually ever come close to killing him. 

The red warning messages continued to flash up in front of his eyes, and he angrily pushed them all aside. He wanted to look at Gavin Reed, android, silent and docile, kneeling beside him like a person in prayer, his head lowered and his hand rested on Connor’s chest.

It had been too close. 

And even though he knew it had been his own fault, his anger overshadowed his reason. Reed had almost killed him, would have killed him if it hadn’t been for Connor’s failsafe. And Connor would make him pay for it. 

No more games. 

He would make his beautiful replica regret what he had tried to do. 


End file.
